


Interlude

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Fluff, adorableness, i'm obsessed with this OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing Leliana talking in Skyhold about how the years after the Blight with the Warden were her happiness, I was inspired to write some shit.  Hope you guys enjoy!</p><p>As usual, I own nothing but my Warden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

9:32, Dragon Age, Val Royeaux, Orlais - 

"Darling, please wake up."

"Mmmmm. Just a few more minutes Jowan. I just finished my Harrowing."

"Wrong time and place my love."

"Shush. Just...just give me a for more minutes."

"Hmph."

With a sigh, Leliana rolled herself out of the bed she shared with Robin Amell, Warden-Commander and Hero of Ferelden. After the events at Vigil's Keep and Amaranthine, the Warden had decided to take a small retirement. So here she was with her lover Leliana in the heart of Orlais. 

Slipping on a light dress and a pair of very nice shoes, Leliana left her small apartment and headed towards the small marketplace a few blocks down. It was a clear summer day, and down the avenues merchants were hawking their wares, calling out to passersby about how lovely this robe would look on them, or how fashionable this mask was. 

"Ah, Emilia! How good to see you again! The usual?" A merchant's voice called out to Leliana. Not wanting to be recognized, Leliana and Robin had adopted fake names, with Leliana's being Emilia, and Robin's being Clara. Maker knew how many people would come to the Hero of Ferelden's apartment in Val Royeaux, and even as a Grey Warden, Robin did not particularly want the Templars' attention.

"Good to see you again, and a fine morning to you!" Leliana replied. "And yes, the usual breakfast pastries will suffice. Clara is quite particular to them."

"Yes, it is indeed a fine morning. Your usual half-dozen, with a bonus one from myself, for the usual ten silvers."

With that, Leliana paid, said her goodbyes and began her walk back to the apartment, but not before purchasing some roses as well.

Entering the apartment, Leliana was surprised to see Robin waking up, stretching her arms over her head, tousling her hair and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I brought you pastries! They're your favorite!" Leliana exclaimed, placing them down on the nearby table.

"You shouldn't have, my love." Robin yawned. "If you were trying to bribe me, you'd have to use something more substantial. Like meat! Or a new staff."

"Ooh! You're getting saucy now!"

"You know it. I'm not easily bought off with shoes like *cough* someone here *cough* is."

"That is it! Prepare to face my wrath!" the bard said, before launching at the mage, starting to tickle her.

______

"Well, now that that's over with, are you hungry?"

"That's what I never understand about Grey Wardens. Why are you always so hungry?"

"Hey!"

"Heehee. I love you anyway."

"I love you too. So much."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it?  
> If you did please leave a kudos!  
> Also if i fudged up some dates and shit, i am 1. MAKING A NEW CANON  
> or 2. I fudged up.  
> Please let me know so i can better my writing!  
> This may be the most tooth-destroying sugary fluff i've ever written/will write.


End file.
